greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Prisoner of Sinestro (Episode)
Prisoner of Sinestro Green Lantern Sinestro unleashes a dangerous creature on board the Interceptor. Synopsis On board the Interceptor, Green Lantern Sergant Kilowog is quizzing Green Lantern Honor Corpsman Hal Jordan while Razer sits at the forward scanner controls. Kilowog insists upon doing things "by the book" with the Anti-Monitor. Meanwhile, Aya tries to get Razer to talk and open up to her, but Razer remains aloof. Then a call is received from Green Lantern 1417 - Sinestro, a legend among the Corps. Hal praises Thaal Sinestro while Kilowog grumbles about him not following procedure. Sinestro is escorting a prisoner he recently took from the Spider Guild. Unfortuntely, he's still at the Spider Guild frigate. The GL needs a pickup fast. The Interceptor arrives at the Spider Guild frigate, and is warned off by the Spider Guild member. Hal ignores him and takes the Interceptor into the superstructure of the large frigate. Dodging laser fire, the Interceptor meets up with Sinestro just as another message is sent from the Spider Guild member warning them about the prisoner Noraxis. Then the Spider Guild leader signs off strangely. Sinestro is barely able to latch onto the fleeing Interceptor before the Spider Guild frigate self-destructs, taking all hands with it. Sinestro meets Kilowog and Hal Jordan as he literally throws Noraxis into the Interceptor's Science Cell, showing off the Spider Guild rifle he was able to take with him. As Razer is introduced, Sinestro is not impressed, and even less so with Aya offering him a drink. Hal Jordan asks about Noraxis, but Sinestro brushes him off, claiming fatigue. Checking out Noraxis' record from the bridge gives few answers as well. The Interceptor's power is cut, dimming the lights, and the Lanterns turn around to see Sinestro, Spider Guild rifle in hand, firing at them. Sinestro shoots Razer first, knocking him out, then attacks the others. Hal and Kilowog force him back to the Science Cell area, but not before Sinestro shoots several control boards in the bridge. The Spider Guild blaster fires an energy net that ensnares Kilowog and Hal, but is stopped by Razer. Sinestro is locked in the Science Cell with Noraxis without his power ring. When he awakens, Sinestro denies everything, and is unable to remember attacking the others. Kilowog thinks Sinestro picked up a bug on board the Spider Guild ship. They leave him in the Science Cell. Hal asks Aya to lock up the Spider Guild tech, but Razer follows her and strikes up a conversation. Complimenting her, Razer changes his tone and insists Hal Jordan told him to carry the Spider Guild weapon back to the bridge, leaving Aya puzzled. When she walks back to the bridge, Hal says he did not tell Razer to get the Spider Guild rifle. Leaving the two in the bridge, Hal goes to the lower bay, where Razer fires the Spider Guild rifle on him. Snatching the rifle away with an energy construct, the two Lanterns look at each other - and Razer becomes confused as Hal looks cunning, just before Hal knocks Razer out with the rifle butt. Hal then calls for Kilowog over the intercom. In the Science Cell, Sinestro leaves the sleeping Noraxis and pries open a panel to escape. Kilowog is fired upon by Hal Jordan below while Sinestro retrieves his power ring and tells Aya that Noraxis is a "mind jumper", able to take over the bodies of others. As Kilowog fights Hal, Razer awakens and separates the two Lanterns. Kilowog blames "space madness", but Hal says one of the three is an assassin. Hal realizes that Noraxis can control others, but not use their power rings. Trying to see who cannot make a construct, Kilowog and Hal fight until Hal realizes that Noraxis can control them so swiftly that the test is a failure. Sinestro arrives with Aya and fills everyone else in on Noraxis' threat. Sinestro is also depressuring the ship as Aya does not need air, and the others will have to use their power rings' life-support fields. The only room to stay pressurized is the Science Cell with Noraxis in it. Sinestro then destroys the Spider Guild rifle and activates his power ring force field for life-support. Hal Jordan and Kilowog follow, and look expectantly at Razer. The Red Lantern runs out of air and Hal demands the air be turned back on in the ship, but Sinestro insists that Noraxis leave Razer first. Hal attempts to convince Noraxis of safe passage to Oa if he leaves Razer, but Noraxis stays in Razer's body almost to the bitter end, barely leaving him in time for Razer's Red Lantern ring to save him. Sinestro goes back to the Science Cell, where he informs a dying Noraxis that he compromised the Cell's integrity when he pried the panel off to escape. Razer recovers, but Hal notices Sinestro is missing. Joining Sinestro in the Science Cell, Hal is horrified to find Noraxis dead. Sinestro claims this was the better outcome, lest Noraxis threaten the people on Oa with his mind-jumping ability. Aya checks out Razer in the medical room, then informs him she should have "known better" when the controlled Razer wanted to spend time with her. Voice Cast and Characters *Josh Keaton as Hal Jordan *Kevin Michael Richardson as Kilowog *Grey DeLisle as Aya *Jason Spisak as Razer *Ron Perlman as Sinestro Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2424742/ *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern:_The_Animated_Series_Episode:_Prisoner_of_Sinestro *http://gltas.wikia.com/wiki/Prisoner_of_Sinestro Videos GLTAS Prisoner of Sinestro Preview|Preview #1 Green Lantern: The Animated Series: Episode 18